


Dream Daddy drafts

by Peony_Prince



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Angst, Kinky, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peony_Prince/pseuds/Peony_Prince
Summary: First chapter is a paragraph of angst and Dadsona getting his heart broken by Robert and Joseph. Amanda's in this one for literally a sentence.Second chapter is kinky foreplay with cultist Joseph it's kind of dubious. But my trans nameless Dadsona's on boardBoth Chapters are unfinished and un-betaed





	1. Chapter 1

Three times. Three times love had failed you.  
Alex you loved him. Loved him until you choked. The perfect man. It all cut short with a car crash on his way to work. Leaving you alone and with an 8 year old child.  
Robert came after. It had been 10 years since Alex and you needed this. He treated you like shit. An “object”, nothing but a glorified breathing sex toy. He was wrong, you didn’t think of him like he treated you. You used to respect him.  
Then Joseph. A deranged cultist. After he’d tried to kill you your heart shattered. You didn’t want to feel like this again. And of course Robert had to be the knight in shining armor - he and Mary. After Joseph died. You started crying. Robert stood there looking shocked you were an actual human being with feelings.  
Then you passed out. You woke up in your bed. Amanda was sleeping in a chair. You remembered everything that had happened and felt like crying again. Why couldn't you have this? When would you get taken care of? When would someone hold you? When would someone appreciate you? When would someone not treat you like shit?  
Then you were crying.  
“Mhm, Dad?” Amanda


	2. The sex you have all been waiting for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cultist Dadsona and Joseph do some steamy things

“Almost got away huh. Dunno how you got out of those ropes. You’re a crafty one, aren’t you.”  
‘Mary’  
“Oh right Mary! She’s still rocking the tag team with you, isn’t she? Funny, here I was think marriage was about trust. You know I was just going to take care of Robert and then here you are trying to make your escape and honestly you're killing my whole timeline here.  
‘Wait… Robert!’  
I pull out the knife out of my pocket and lunge for for Joseph. He knocks me down and the knife flies out of my hand. As he straddles me he says  
“Aw man, I thought we were cool. I thought we had a thing here. What happened to Margarita Zone? Welp sorry bud i'm gonna have to do ya dirty.”  
‘Is this a sex thing or not’  
“doing you dirty means I have to kill you.” He elaborates after a brief pause.  
‘fuck’ I think.  
Joseph wraps his hands around my neck and I claw at them with my nails, smiling as his grip tightens. My head hurts as my legs try and kick from underneath him. Joseph’s hands are a mess of light pink lines.  
‘Fuck this would be hot if i weren't actually being murdered’  
He pauses and looks at me shocked.  
“Why not,” He smirks.  
He grinds his crotch into my mine. I keen and roll my hips back into his.  
“Now we’re cooking”  
He licks my neck and I groan. His hands relax around my neck and I gasp for air. He bites my neck and I whimper. He nips hard and I cry out. I grab his back. He starts rutting against me I bite lip. He sucks my neck and continues grinding into me.  
‘ fuck its been awhile since i’ve done this. Since Al-’  
Joseph growls and bites hard into my shoulder. I cry out.  
“Don’t you dare think of anyone else, no one else is doing this to you. No one else is biting your neck or grinding on you. Just. Me.” Me grabs my ass and pulls me closer. “ I can alway continue what started this, don’t tempt me. I just wanna make this nice for you. So. Don’t. Ruin. It” he emphasizes every word with a thrust.  
I pull at his top  
“Want this off” I grunt.  
He smiles and stops grinding. “Of course.” he unbuttons his shirt slowly, making a show of himself a shit eating grin is painted on his face as he sees my annoyance and impatience.  
“Hurry up” I growl lowly.  
He tsks “patience, patience, we’ll get there. You really don't want to hurry this along.” He stares into my eyes waiting for the meaning to sink it. I don't say a word and let him continue his strip tease. He finishes by throwing his shirt away. My hand trails down his torso. I get to the hem of his pants when he snatches up my wrists with his left hand, he holds them above my head. I stare at him annoyed.  
“Eye for an eye.” he whispers.  
His free hand slides under my shirt exploring my stomach. When he close to my chest I twitch nervously. His hand touches my binder and pauses for a moment. He lets go of my hands and lifts up my shirt. With both hands he touches my stomach and seems determined to touch every part of me. He kisses my stomach. His kisses trail down to the hem of my pants and I wait with bated breath. He looks up at me and smiles. My hope turns into disappointment. His smile says everything but speaks anyways.  
“Not yet.”  
I groan with annoyance. And he bites my stomach  
“Shush.”  
He kisses my stomach a little bit more. He pushes my shirt past my binder. He doesn’t comment on it. I lift my arms expectantly and he looks at me. I smirk at him. He sighs but obliges me and removes my shirt. He looks at me and touches my chest  
“What about this?”  
‘Why is he asking me, he’s a fucking demon.’  
He glowers, “ Exactly a fucking demon. You should be grateful i'm asking, let alone obliging your sexual fantasy”  
“It’s F -fine.”  
“Perfect” He smiles and pulls my binder up. He struggles with getting it off and I find it amusing, sensing this he glares. He finally manages to remove my binder. He stares at me  
“Can I touch you here” he motions towards my nipples.  
“ Please don’t”  
He puts his lips above my pecs.  
“What about here?” He asks.  
“S sure.” He sucks a nice bruise into my chest.  
“You know, I haven't really forgiven you for coming at me with a knife. I think you need some punishment.” He scrapes his nails down my chest and stomach and I gasp in pain.  
“I’m gonna fuck you till you can't walk.” Both his hands scrape down my chest and I groan. He unbuttons my pants and bite the skin between my pecs, I cry out in pain. He chuckles. He pulls down my pants. And removes his. I can see his erection. He straddles me again and grinds into me. I groan and he flips me on my stomach. He pulls down my boxers and I squirm in startled at how unnaturally fast that happened.  
“Relax” he whispers in my ear. “you’re not getting fucked yet, this is punishment.”  
I relax and feel his lips on my ass.  
“Oh my god, you’re a literal ass kiss-!” He pushes my chest into the floor so hard I can't breathe and he bites into my butt, I cry out.  
“Watch yourself.” He growls. I can't breathe he knocked the wind outta me. I wheeze as he smacks my ass angrily. Right on the bite too. He slaps again.  
“Ungrateful” He snarls.  
Once I can breathe and talk I plead. “ i'm sorry i won't be a smart ass anymo-”  
“Shut up”  
“-I promise!”  
“Shut!” He slaps a cheek  
“Up!” He slaps the other one.  
“Be quiet,”  
I whimper and my thighs quiver. He rolls me over and stares at me. I shiver at his cold gaze. Before I know it he slaps my right thigh.”That was four, you’ve been awfully smart with me… So 15 should suffice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. Do not expect me to finish this it has been in my drafts for a while and I'm not really into Dream daddy anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this fandom is really dead and all.


End file.
